List of Militaries
tMilitaries and Countries are a primary Elements of The BMC. Gurellias are armed civilians that are from the Creative Community the age of comunisum has now begun, And Idiots like Cliff Ricks List of Current Factions (WIP) 1600#THE COMMIES WILL RISE UP AGIAN.NTF (Nine Tail Fox) - A Militia formerly led by Cliff Bitch suck my vagina I cum in IMHDF Sucks L4IO Rules (inter-multiverse humanity defence force) - Technologically Advanced. Led by dumb idiot fucking fat 8y Cheeki Breek # NCMD (NitroCaliber Military Division) - Suck a Dick NCMD. # FSSR (Famononian Sino Socialist Republics) # UKGBCS (United Kingdom of Great Britain and Commonwealth States) - A Techno-Unionistic Faction that emphasized Capitalism and Democracy under Constitutional Monarchy. Led by Jojok 72. Defeated and annexed by KingpigTimmy after the Malawi War. # USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) - A Country that emerged From The Turmoil in 2022. Led by Soviet Spaghetti. (Has since dissolved.) # The Specialist Empire - An Empire that seeks Galactic Domination. Led by Isyraf 191 # Germany - a country that has gone through a bad name, an occupation and a redemption. led by b61mack # The Noelsnook Empire/ United Imperialist America - an empire that is known to switch sides examples include defending then attacking Russia, and is led by a Scrub named Noelsnook. # L4l0 islands - the empire began on tonga and started making Giant Skrubs, illogical tanks and of course "invincible ore". led by skrub L4l0. # Imperial Switzerland/Holy Roman Empire, from a state ruled by the house of Liechtenstein to a absolute monarchy ruled by WilliamLy04 who gained power after a coup. # C.R.E.A.T.U.R.E - An Animal Militant Group known for notoriety of stealing a British/UKCS Armour. Led by DragonStar. # BCRM - A Canadian PMC led by Bike1997 #The Inquisition - An anti Magic PMC Known for hunting dragons. A direct predecessor to the Anti-Magic strike force and indirectly the Equalizer Militia. formerly led by Delta Bandit #PARADOX - An expanisve drone army created by an advanced alien race long ago. They seek destruction of most "lesser" humans. Led by the AI A.bRaX.a #DTJMD-Tenksman's private army listed next to Mercular #OUN - A military owned an run by Veteran Cheater Monsoon. Was subject to the UCW-IRO war. #Task Force 77.3-a group of autonomous ships on Earth meant to keep peace at sea #Novorossiya - A fascist government lead by CryoCryptic. #Fascist Italy - Second largest nation led by the fascist dictator KingpigTimmy. Focuses largely on civilian luxuries. Plans are to eradicate leftism. #SEOTP - A military that is decent in size and power. Currently getting destroyed by many militaries. #Pegasus Prime - An interplanetary nation that was created after the fall of the Nova Primian Empire. Currently rebuilding its ground army. #ILOS - an army built out of the remnants of the now destroyed TFAOE empire #CHAOS - Wolfleader's military. #PMRCF - A PMC military that Spruce Woods (Youhoooop) owns. Nothing much #ROU-(Republic Of Ustio) Enimes with The Prime Communist Superpower the CSF who he always fails at destroying-Led by StormDamage321 #RACW (Russasian Commonwealth) KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA KALINKA FJRJFJRJJRJRJDJD Fuck you I rape your children me Stronger FUCK YOU I HAVE INDESTRUCTIBLE STUFF YOU DONT, I HAVE A ARMY OF 9999999999999999999999 Million Soldiers and we are Better and you all whine! (Doesn’t exist) #The Trronesta Empire/ATAF (Armed Trronestan Attack Forces) a new and growing empire led by its recent founder, Phwooploop, currently in possession of Central America Category:Militaries